La dualidad de los mundos
by Malevola
Summary: Draco no sabe qué significa estar en el "embudo", pero la chica del pelo rojo se encuentra perdida en él. Y lo que empezó siendo una obligación como ex-mortífago, terminará en una espiral de mundos interiores donde el único objetivo será encontrarla para traerla a casa. Pero algo está pasando en el subconsciente de Ginny. Algo que tiene dos caras. Algo que no quiere él esté allí.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo referente al Mundo Mágico que escriba a continuación pertenece a la estupenda J.K Rowling. Por supuesto, sin ánimo de lucro. Lo demás supongo que es mío. A veces lo dudo.**

N/A: Hola. Aquí un nuevo fic pero cortito. No pensaba escribir ni mucho menos publicar (escribir, escribo todos los días un poquito) otra historia pero me ha gustado la idea. Aunque decir que no todo el mérito es mío: una parte de la culpa la tiene **Lady Du y su fic "Te soñé"** (¿quién sabe? A lo mejor te presionó así y lo terminas *quemalasoyjijijijij*) y otro poquito de un fic de llamado "**Fiebre" de maiteginevra**. Creo también, a lo mejor soy un poco tonta, que lo referente al "embudo" en el que Ginny se encuentra tiene algo que ver con la pelicula **Origen**, de Leo Dicaprio, pero hace tiempo que la vi y ahora no sé si la idea es mía (?) o la saqué de ahí. Creo que es demasiado perfecto el ejemplo para que yo haya inventado una cosa así. Así que si alguien la ha visto, por favor, que me lo diga. Sed buenos. Así que os dejo con la historia, dadle una oportunidad. Porque me ha encantando devanarme los sesos para la explicación :)

**...**

**LA DUALIDAD DE LOS MUNDOS**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Mundo Exterior**

Todo lo que antes había resplandecido en Hogwarts ahora había quedado sepultado bajo una nube de polvo denso que había cubierto al colegio de una espesa capa de destrucción. Nada se había librado del las huellas de los hechizos mortíferos; ni las aulas, ni la Biblioteca ahora enterrada entre páginas de libros amarillentos que gemían, ni los lavabos encharcados de agua que goteaban incesantes desde los grifos. Nada. Y la enfermería no fue menos.

La puerta de doble hoja que había relucido días atrás aparecía descolgada y rota por varias partes, y se colaba un frío sin compasión proveniente de los también devastados terrenos de Hogwarts. No se había salvado ni un solo cristal de la altos ventanales, otroras relucientes, y las camas pulcramente hechas que todos recordaban con pesar, estaban sucias de los cascotes que habían caído a su alrededor.

Draco no entendía porqué su padre y él estaban allí, pero seguió a la comitiva silenciosa a través del pasillo que separaban las camas hasta que llegaron a la que parecía más limpia y en buen estado. Suponía que la señora gorda del pelo rojo la habría limpiado, porque alrededor de ella todo estaba impecable y aseado e incluso se fijó en que el suelo había sido barrido. Una flor solitaria descansaba en un jarro de agua sobre la mesita de noche. Un narciso. Lo sabía porque su madre le había contado la historia de su nombre cuando él le preguntó.

—Tengan cuidado, por favor. Tengan...así, muy bien. Dejénla caer...así.

Se había quedado rezagado atrás, lo más atrás que podía teniendo en cuenta que hacía allí: Nada. O mejor dicho, acompañar. No tenía las más mínima idea de que podía querer la tribu de los Weasley de su padre pero ahora él era un ex-mortífago indultado y tenía que obedecer. Era algo que ya tenía asumido a esas alturas, y dejó de preguntarse porque todos lo miraban así desde que entró. ¿De qué manera lo mirarían si no? Así se centró en observar a la mujer pelirroja revolotear alrededor de la cama dando ordenes en voz baja. Llevaba una túnica lila que le llegaba hasta las pantorillas y unos zapatos negros acabados en punta, y el ruido de los tacones hacían eco en las paredes descubiertas de la enfermería. La mujer parecía tener cuatro manos en vez de dos, lo abarcaba todo. Desde la almohada hasta los pies, y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a acercárcele mucho ahora que ella había tomado el control. Quizá un poco su marido, aquel pelirrojo medio calvo de gran nariz.

Tenía gracia, Ginny se parecía a él en lo ojos tristes.

—Mamá.

—Espera Bill.—Dijo la mujer ajetreada con las sábanas, inclinada aún sobre la cama.—Tal vez si pusiéramos esto así y si esti...

—Mamá.—Insistió el chico de las cicatrices en el rostro.

Se había acercado a ella por detrás y era mucho más alto que la mujer. Draco pensó que si hubiese sido él "mamá" hubiera retrocedido, pero ella solo se dio la vuelta fastiada con las manos en jarras:

—¿Qué quieres Bill?

Este miró a ambos lados y la coleta le azotó la espalda. Parecía no saber como seguir pero al final tomó aire lentamente y contestó con voz pausada:

—Escucha mamá, tienes que tranquilizarte. Deberías dormir ahora que...

—¿Dormir, William?—Estaban cara a cara y se miraban fijamente, como retándose. Sin embargo, Draco sabía quien iba a perder de antemano y esperó el conflicto.—¿Dormir has dicho? ¿crees qué podría dormir con todo esto?

Era una pregunta retórica, obviamente, y Draco, desde su posición, vio como se debatía entre contestar o no contestar. Pero la mujer se le adelantó:

—No Bill, no voy a dormir. Llevamos así un mes. Un mes entero de idas y venidas por el hospital, consultándo a todo médico que se nos pusiera por delante, muertos de miedo. De preocupación.

—Lo sé,—intervino el muchacho—pero no puedes seguir así.

—Molly, por favor...—El hombre de la nariz intentó mediar acercándose un poco al dúo que había junto a la cama, pero la mujer que aún no había bajado las manos de la cintura parecía crecer y hacerse más grande por segundos:

—¡Arthur, no te metas!—Le dijo dirigiéndose a él.

—Mamá...

—¡No Bill, no! Eres tú el que me va a escuchar. Mi hija se está muriendo, ¿lo comprendes?—Molly tragó saliva con los ojos acuosos y aún así, parecía más fuerte que una manada de trolls.—Se muere, Bill. Y no descansaré ni dormiré hasta que ella abra los ojos y me llame. Cuando todo esto pase, tendré toda una vida para domir, comer y lo que me plazca.

—Pero mamá, ¡tienes que hacerlo por ella! Si caes enferma no...

—¡Tú no tienes hijos Bill!—gritó, fuera de sí.—¡Y no pienso dejar que otro de mis hijos muera en este maldito colegio!

La palabra _«_colegio_» _reverbero en la enfermería hasta que se hizo cada vez más angustiosa. La docena de personas que estaban allí congregadas se encogieron sobre sí mismos un momento, hundiendo el cuello y bajando la mirada, culpables, aún vivos. Draco lo vio en los ojos de todos y esperó.  
Pero por fin, con su propio grito, Molly pareció recapacitar y se enjuagó los ojos con las manos mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la cama, como si nada hubiese pasado:

—No he querido gritarte, tú lo sabes bien.—Intentaba estirar la sábana lo más que podía.—Pero ésta es la última oportunidad que tenemos, lo ha dicho el médico. Si eso no funciona, nada funcionará.

—Funcionará, mamá, ya lo verás.—Con una vocecita irritante, cabeza de zanahoria habló desde los pies de la cama como un fastasma.—Ginny despertará.

Un coro de sies y afirmaciones con la cabeza recorrió el grupo como una ola revistiendo el aire de una esperanza fugaz. Draco simplemente apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos un poco intimidado porque de pronto, todas aquellas miradas se dirigieron hacia él casi a la vez. Otra vez, y empezaba a cansarse:

—Aún tenemos que hablarlo.—De repente, la voz de Lucius resonó entre las paredes de la enfermería con su particular acentro inglés de eses marcadas. Le había puesto la mano en el hombro y Draco intentó que el peso de esa mano no lo desequilibrara. Había mucho peso. Demasiado.—Tengo que hablar antes con el médico, señora Weasley. Ya lo sabe.

El silencio reinó entre los presentes y la única que se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos fue ella:

—Lo comprendo. Por eso hemos traído aquí al doctor Shine, no sólo para el traslado de Ginevra.

Molly miró en dirección al hombre de la bata verde que se había quedado una cama más allá. Este asintió y se subió unas gafas de pasta granates, y el rayo de luz le dio directamente en los cristales y estos brillaron fantasmagóricamente. Casi como el personaje asesino de una película barata.

—¿Doctor Shine?—Lo llamó Molly. Este volvió a asentir y se agachó a recoger un maletín negro de entre los pies. Era un hombre de gestos nerviosos, más calvo que el marido de la mujer y tan delgado que Draco creyó que se iría a romper si por casualidad le daba por resoplar en su dirección.

—Acerquénse, por favor.—Les pidió educadamente sacando un fajo de papeles del maletín, mientras se sentaba en la cama y elegía folio a folio mirándolos detenidamente.

—Vamos Draco.—Susurró su padre, y lo empujó levemente para acercarlo hacia el círculo perfecto que hacían todas aquellas personas alrededor de la cama. Draco intentó no mirar hacia el centro. Intentó apartar la mirada de la frágil mano que yacía inmóvil sobre la sábana, el cuerpo dormido, casi inexistente, y se concentró en el punto brillante de la calva del doctor Shine justo enfrente de él:

—Muy bien.—Dijo éste por fin, golpeando los folios elegidos contra su rodilla.—Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Así es.—Confirmó con voz gruesa.

—Estupendo.—Y le ofreció el primer folio del montón.—Si le hemos llamado para que vengan hasta aquí es porque creemos, no con certeza obviamente, que hemos hallado una manera poco... ortodoxa para curar a la señorita Weasley.

Lucius asintió con el folio en la mano, pero preguntó mirando a su alrededor:

—¿Porqué aquí?

—Buena pregunta.—Y el doctor volvió a subirse las gafas por el puente de la nariz.—Verá, como pone en el papel, Ginevra tiene la enfermedad del sueño, la MS. Consiste en un estado de muerte aparente: constantes muy leves, casi imperceptibles...Se diría que parece dormir de no ser porque se muere, señor Malfoy. Ginevra Weasley cada vez irá perdiendo más estabilidad hasta que le fallen los pulmones y el corazón se le pare.

—Pero...¿usted quiere decir que está en coma?—Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione con voz temblorosa. Tenía el pelo enredado de siempre y andaba tomada de la mano con la comadreja, aún a los pies de la cama.

El doctor Shine la miró un momento, pero asintió y siguió dirigiéndose a Malfoy padre:

—Ese término muggle definiría el estado de la señorita Weasley de no ser porque es mucho más complejo que eso. Normalmente casi todas las maldiciones, como sabréis, menos las imperdonables, tienen su contrahechizo. Ésta, aunque complicado, también lo tiene. Normalmente los que tienen el maleficio en un mes de terapia acaban por despertar sin sufrir daño alguno en ningún órgano vital. Ni siquiera daños mentales.

—¿Y ella no?—Lucius la señaló con la barbilla y le entregó el papel una vez revisado.—¿Lo probásteis?

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy.—Dijo el doctor un poco dolido en el orgullo, subiéndose las gafas por tercera vez.—Como ve no dio resultado, así que investigamos lo más rápido que pudimos. ¿Porqué no se despertaba? A simple vista parecía que era un maleficio del sueño común y corriente, nada extraño. Pero la joven empeoraba a ojos vista. En dos días mostraba los signos del MS avanzado y sus signos vitales empezaban a fallar. La MS no es muy difícil de curar, señor Malfoy, porque el cuerpo del paciente se rebela contra él. Nos ayuda a nosotros. Se ayuda así mismo...

El doctor Shane dejó la frase en el aire y la docena de cabezas aguantaron el silencio con estoicismo. Suspiró dramáticamente un segundo y Draco volvió a apretar los labios con impaciencia. Por Merlín, aquel tipo lo sacaba de quicio y no sabía porqué. Pero la maraña de la incertidumbre empezaba a desliarse lentamente bajo sus ojos y volvió a contener las ganas de mirar hacia la cama que era el centro de todo. Como si todo orbitara a su alrededor.

Con un suspiro cargado de una derrota que intentó disimular, el medimago siguió con la explicación aún sentado sobre la cama:

—Los síntomas se han revertido. El cuerpo de la señorita Weasley se está atacando a sí mismo y esa es la parte física que hemos podido comprobar.

—¿Física?

—Si, señor Malfoy.—Cabeceó pesadamente.— La MS, además, tiene una singularidad patente. Cuando la persona tiene el maleficio del sueño cae en un estado permanente de fase REM.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?—Preguntó Bill con inquietud.

El doctor Shane ni siquiera lo miró:

—Que ella cree estar en un sueño.

_«__La chica está soñando__»_, se repitió a sí mismo, un poco incrédulo, _«____s__i no fuera porque se muere, ahora tiene que estar en un mundo rosita lleno de unicornios y paseando con micropuff gigantes como si fuesen mascotas__»_.

Aquello rozaba el surrealismo, solo tenía que mirar a su alrededor. La devastación que reinaba en la habitación como paisaje de fondo, las siete cabezas pelirrojas, el trío dorado e inseparable incluso allí, el medimago que parecía tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo tras las gafas. Él y su padre como dos testigos indeseados y apartados de la escena. Y ella en el ojo del huracán: Muda, huida, enredada entre sueños dispares. Muy lejos de allí. Soñando.

Surrealista se quedaba corto en la mente de Draco. Y después de eso no pudo apartar de su mente el deseo acuciante que le llevaba a preguntarse que diablos hacian allí. Su padre, sin embargo, no parecía ni siquiera confuso. Hermético y distante, con la espalda recta y su gestos indescifrables, seguía mirando hacia delante como si todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no fuera con él.

—¡Gracias a Merlín!—Suspiró alguien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El doctor, sin embargo, captó las miradas aliviadas y se puso recto sobre la cama, con gesto grave:

—Creo que no me he explicado del todo bien.—Y las caras se miraron otra vez confusas, un poco alarmadas.—Ella lo cree. Pero en realidad, su subsconsciente está atrapado allí.

—¿Allí?—volvió a preguntar Bill cruzando una mirada con su madre.—¿Allí dónde?

El medimago se encogió de hombros:

—No lo sé. Cuando los pacientes se despiertan lo llaman _«_el embudo_»._ Parece ser que cuanto más abajo estás, menos consciente eres de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. El _«_embudo_»_ lo clasifican por zonas: Zona uno, zona dos, zona tres.—Enumeró con los dedos.—Otros le ponen nombres: Zona amarilla, zona espectáculo...

—¿Entonces los qué vuelven lo recuerdan todo?—Preguntó Bill una vez más.

—No, no todo. Cuanto más tarden en despertar menos recuerdan. Como iba diciendo, antes de que la ciencia avanzara, tuvimos a pacientes en la Zona cero durante mucho tiempo.

—Zona cero...—Repitió Lucius lentamente, encogiéndo un poco la nariz.

—Sí.—Afirmó el doctor vehemente.—La zona de no retorno. Si la señorita Weasley llega hasta allí, osea, hasta el pico del embudo, no podremos hacer nada por ella.

_«____Mala suerte__», pensó Draco._ Pero el silencio volvió y pesó aún más. Paseó una mirada discreta por los rostros de las personas alrededor de la cama, intentando entrever que sentían en ese momento. Parecían abatidos y cansados. Parecían incapaz de aguantar los ojos en su solo lugar pero apenas se miraban entre ellos si podían. Y sin embargo, la miraban a ella. Draco no podía verla entre los cuerpos de su familiares y aquello era un consuelo pero de pronto, sintió algo extraño. Aunque él no pudiese observarla la sentía allí. Era como un punto candente en medio de la habitación, un centro de luz en la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar. No solo era extraño. Algo lo empezaba a incomodar. Deseó con todas su fuerzas poder decirle a su padre que aquello había sido mala idea. Que dieran media vuelta ahora que podían y se marcharan a Malfoy Manor, aunque allí el paranorama también fuese desolador. Aunque su madre se encerrase a llorar en la habitación y su padre durmiese en la enorme sala de estar. Pero no podía. Indulto era lo primero que resonaba en su mente pero lo segundo, como un tambor que no podía sofocar por más que quisiera, estaba la idea de que después de la guerra su padre y él no habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Y nunca más lo serían._  
_  
El sol caía tras las ventanas sin cristales cuando el medimago volvió a subirse las gafas y siguió hablando mientras miraba fijamente al hombre de porte distinguido:

—Mire, nunca antes se había intentado una cosa así, quiero que tenga esto muy claro.—Dijo lentamente.—La diferencia entre la MS normal y la que tiene señorita Weasley es que, como dije antes, su cuerpo está atacándose a así mismo. Pero no sólo así mismo. Hemos comprobado que también está atacando, por así decirlo, a la mente. Y esta está retrocediendo como último escape. Y la única manera que hemos deducido de poder entrar en ella es usando la Legeremancia.

A Draco le dio un huelco el corazón. Miró fijamente al medimago intentando indagar en sus gestos inquietos y rápidos, verificar de pronto si había algún indicio de lo que su mente pugnaba por enseñarle. Pero ellos no podían saberlo, ¿verdad? Se decía mientras intentaba controlar el impulso de echar a correr. Y aunque lo supiera, su padre no lo permitiría...¿verdad?

—En estos momentos, solo hay un puñado de personas que estén en un radio cercano a tres días que practiquen Legeremancia. El director Dumbledore era uno,—a Draco le palpitó el corazón nuevamente—el profesor Severus Snape era otro. Pero desgraciadamente han caído y no podemos contar con ellos...

Empezó a sudar. Sentía las miradas condenatorias pero era incapaz de procesarlas, no después de la pausa significativa del doctor Shine. Tensó el cuerpo todo lo que pudo porque el deseo de marchar, de _salir de allí ahora_, era tan fuerte que necesitó de toda su concentración para seguir escuchando. Aunque ya supiese lo que el medimago iba a decir:

—El tercero, señor Malfoy, es el chico que lo acompaña.—Y por fin lo miró.—Su hijo.

—No.

Al principio no supo quien había hablando, si él o su padre. No había sentido las palabras subir por su garganta, ni su lengua articularlas, ni como había retrocedio hacia atrás. Pero lo había hecho. Lo había hecho porque ahora estaba un paso por detrás de su espalda y veía su pelo rubio caer en cascada, el porte digno del señor de su mansión. Y porque todas las miraban recaían en él.

La desesperación le embargó cuando después de un silencio hostil supo que su padre no miraría atrás. Y tampoco hablaría:

—No.—Negó con vehemencia.—No lo haré. Me niego. No podéis.—Les dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.—No me podéis obligar y lo sabéis. ¡No lo haré!

—Draco.

—¿Se os ha ido la olla?, ¿en serio?—Empezó a gritar, a punto de perder los nervios. Ni siquiera escuchó el temblor impreciso en la voz de su padre.—¡No puedo hacerlo!

—¡Draco!

La voz retumbó en las paredes de la enfermería con un tinte metálico que lo hizo callar de súbito. Parecía que aún podía oír su nombre como si esas mismas paredes lo llamaran desde muy lejos: Draco, Draco, Draco. De pronto lo supo y tembló.Eella lo estaba llamando. Desde algún lugar.

Lucius sin embargo no dijo nada más. Los dos sabían que aquella llamada de advertencia tenía un doble significado que no dijeron en voz alta: Era un _«_cállate_»_preciso, era un _«_no vuelvas a decir nada más_»_. Pero también era un _«_harás lo que yo digo porque soy tu padre. Y tienes que obecedecer_»_. Draco apretó el puño e intentó calmarse cuando la presión del ambiente pareció volver a su sitio. Las caras ya no lo miraban, ahora parecían perderse por la habitación en busca de un punto fijo donde poder descansar.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que el doctor Shine carraspeó volviéndo a subirse las gafas con un dedo tembloroso:

—Bueno...—Vaciló, intentando seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido.—Todos sabemos que la Legemerancia es un acto de profanación: sutil para quien lo domina, brutal para el iniciado. Sabemos...—su voz fluctuó y carraspeó por tercera vez.—Sabemos que el profesor Severus instruyó al señorito...su hijo, en el arte de impreciso de ver y conocer los pensamientos de los demás.

—¿Y...?—Dijo por fin Lucius, lentamente.

El medimago se removió nervioso sobre la cama y esta crujió:

—Creemos que...Tenemos esperanzas de que el chico pueda internarse en la mente de la joven para buscarla y traerla de vuelta.

_«Traerla de vuelta__»._

Draco estaba a punto del jadeo. La habitación se le nubló por un instante y deseó no vomitar sobre el suelo de piedra gris.

_«Buscarla y traerla de vuelta. A ella__»__._

Frenó el impulso de llevarse las manos a la cabeza pero su lengua se le disparó como un resorte:

—Papá. No.—Aún seguía detrás de él, un solo paso. Draco le miraba la espalda al hablar y clavaba su mirada allí con toda la fuerza que podía.—Todo esto es una maldita locura. ¿Cómo voy a entrar en su mente para buscarla? La Legemerancia no funciona así y tú lo sabes.—Pero éste no hizo ningún movimiento. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de mirar hacia atrás—¡Papá!

Lucius tardó un rato en darse la vuelta. Y cuando lo hizo, seguía teniendo el semblante hermético y distante que le disparó el corazón:

—Ven aquí, Draco.—Susurró.—Ahora.

Draco obedeció un poco más calmado y se puso a su lado, intentando seguir argumentado aunque la voz le fallara en cada oración:

—Papá, allí solo hay pensamientos abstractos, imágenes de recuerdos. No hay...No hay zonas. No hay ningún maldito embudo. No puedo pasearme por allí como si fuese un jodido de camino de rosas.

Lucius, aún con la mirada perdida por encima de los presentes atentos a su conversación, le contestó con voz pausada:

—Draco...—Como si se estuviese cansando. Solo Draco, y el corazón le volvió a bombear.

—Tú sabes que es verdad.—Gimió, desesperado.

—Yo no sé utilizar la Legeremancia.

De pronto supo que era un reclamo. Lucius no se estaba excusando, lo estaba señalando, delante de todos, aunque nadie lo entendiera. Su padre dijo: _«_yo no sé utilizar la Legeremancia_»_ pero otra vez significada otra cosa: Una demanda, una protesta. Ni siquiera recordaba ya en que momento ni porqué Snape había decido que Draco debía aprender esa técnica a espaldas de su padre. Fue una mentira piadosa, de la que años más tarde Lucius se enteraría sin un solo protesta, sin una sola demanda. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora parecía decir: _«_es por tu culpa que estemos aquí_»._

—Papá...

—Harás lo que se te ordene.—Dijo con una voz desprovista de sentimiento. Y Draco supo de pronto que el tema ya había sido zanjado.—Pero primero escucharemos lo que el medimago tenga que decir. ¿Doctor Shine?—Dijo mirándolo significativamente.

—Sí.—El doctor, solícito y nervioso, miró entre los papeles que tenía entre las manos un momento.—¿Por dónde íbamos?—Eligió un papel, lo leyó un instante y exclamó.—¡Ah sí! Bien.—Y les lanzó una sonrisa fugaz.—Su hijo en parte tiene razón. Quiero decir, la Legeremancia por si sola no puede hacer eso. Pero no hablamos de practicar la técnica en sí, de persona normal y saludable que lee la mente a otra en igualdad de condiciones. La señorita Weasley, está, por así decirlo, enferma de verdad. Sus defensas están por los suelos, tanto física como anímicamente. Quizá ahora sea el momento justo, cuando está más vulnerable y es más receptiva a los ataques del exterior. Aún así, Draco se tiene que proyectar en la mente de la chica y solo se me ocurre, o bueno, se nos ha ocurrido, una idea.

—¿Cuál?—Preguntó Lucius casi sin entonación.

El doctor Shine parecía no olvidar con quien estaba hablando y por eso habló en voz baja, como si eso fuera a restarle importancia a lo que iba a decir:

—Un sedante. Tenemos que suministrarle un sedante. En bajas dosis, por supuesto. Lo mínimo para que se duerma. Lo que queremos hacer es igualar las condiciones, para que usted me entienda. El muchacho no sufrirá ni sentirá nada. Solo caerá en un profundo sopor.

Draco quiso volver a gritarle a su padre. Quería decirle que eso era imposible, impensable, algo de lo que ni siquiera estaban seguros. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que jugaran con la vida de su hijo, cuando aún no tenían ni la remota idea de qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica que soñaba?

_«__¿Un profundo sopor?_,_ ¿pero de quién había sido la idea? Papá, ¡di algo!__»._

—Pero no es seguro...¿verdad?—Preguntó Lucius. Draco miró a su padre con renovadas esperanzas. Aunque su semblante no había cambiado aquella pregunta significa algo. Una duda. Una duda razonable.

El doctor Shine sin embargo lo miró confuso detrás de sus gafas y Lucius procedió a explicarse mejor:

—Que no sufra, quiero decir. Que una vez allí no sienta dolor o pueda salir malherido.

_«Muy bien papá, ¡eso es! No es seguro. No lo es en absoluto. Y tu no dejarías que tu único hijo bajara hasta «allí__»____ simplemente porque ellos crean que la...la...chica esté atrapada en el maldito embudo__»____._

Y para su alivio el medimago cabeceó negando_:_

—No. No es seguro, señor Malfoy. Solo son hipótesis no contrastadas, no es una ciencia basada en el empirisimo. —Y bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.—Lo...lo siento mucho.

Draco sentía que había ganado alguna batalla porque su padre no contestó. Empezó a dejar de temblar y todo volvió a su sitio lentamente. El corazón dejó de latirle apresurado. Ya las miradas de todas aquellas personas que antes tanto le habían pesado empezaron a resbalar por él como la lluvía. Pero no se sintió a gusto del todo. Había un zumbido exacto en alguna parte de su pecho que intentó ignorar cuando Lucius, a su lado, cambió de pie y volvió a apoyarse en el bastón, y Draco por fin lo interpretó como el final y la conclusión de toda la historia. No iría. Si es que «ir» era el término exacto. Pero no iría. Aunque el zumbido doliera. Sin embargo, el medimago de pronto se levantó hacia la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo perdido y todos los siguieron con la mirada.

Había sacado del mismo maletín unos objetos extraños y por un momento, todas las personas de la habitación, se perdieron en sus movimientos pausados pero precisos. Y mientras le cogía la pequeña muñeca para tomarle el pulso Shine siguió hablándoles desde allí:

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.—Dijo sin ambages, aún perdido en la pulsación.—Así que supongo que antes de tomar una decisión el chico tendrá unas cuantas preguntas por hacer.

_«¡Y una mierda!__»._

Pero su padre se movió un poco, otro cambio sutil de la mano que aguantaba el bastón con cabeza de dragón y Draco creyó que podría seguir la farsa un poco más. Aguantó un suspiro y las ganas de hacer un corte de mangas y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacemos en Hogwarts?—Dijo con desinterés.

Shine no respondió de inmediato porque había apuntado con la varita hacia el cuerpo de la chica, y esta estaba envuelta en una luz dorada que resplandecía en medio de la habitación. Draco hizo el esfuerzo de no mirar:

—Pensamos que San Mungo era un sitio demasiado...enfermo. Demasiado ruidoso. Quisimos traerla al colegio porque aquí fue el último sitio que la señorita Weasley...bueno, estuvo consciente. No sabemos que pasará cuando se despierte y queremos que sufra lo menos posible.

_«_¿_Y yo, pedazo de bestia con guantes de latex?, ¿y por mi sufrimiento no se preocupa nadie?__»._

—¿Qué tendré que hacer si ésta locura funciona?

El medimago por fin levantó la mirada y lo examinó:

—Buscarla.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso no lo sé.

_«__¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo, mierda andante, medicucho de tres al cuarto?__»._

—¿Pero qué se supone que veré _«_ahí abajo_»_?, ¿dónde estaré?

—Eso tampoco lo sé.—Al menos, parecía pesaroso.—Por estudios realizados con anterioridad los pacientes hacían alusión a paisajes en los que habían estado previamente. Vivían los recuerdos como si estuvieran en un pensadero, pero hablaban de algo más real. Podían moverse allí a su antojo. Pero desde el momento en el que se despertaban las imágenes iban perdiendo nitidez a cada segundo. Pasados una hora, no recordaban absolutamente nada.

Draco sin querer sonrió con incredulidad. No debió de haberlo hecho. Su sonrisa descubrió lo que pensaba sin trabas, que aquello era una locura, que no había pensando ni por un momento ayudar a la chica que por fin había dejado de brillar y que había dejado la habitación medio en penumbra. Y por eso, la mujer del pelo rojo le habló:

—Draco. ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?

No se había despegado de la cama de su hija en toda aquella conversación y contra todo pronóstico, solo había abierto la boca para suspirar. Y ahora le estaba hablaba a él, con cariño, con las manos fuertemente apretadas y enlazadas por debajo de la cintura. Tenía la mirada de ojos castaños ojerosa y le clavó una muda súplica que intentó que no le traspasara.

Draco simplemente asintió distraído y Molly prosiguió:

—Sé...sé que es difícil. Sé... que hemos luchado en bandos contrarios, que hemos participado en una guerra, que yo he perdido un hijo, tu quizá la inocencia. Lo sé. Han caído muchos compañeros tuyos y muchos de los nuestros. La guerra nunca tiene vencedores, y yo he redimido mis pecados con una pérdida que jamás me podré perdonar. Ahora es tu turno de pagar por los tuyos. Salva a mi hija, Draco. Es lo único que te pido.—No podía apartar la mirada de la suya, anegadas ya en lágrimas.—Luego no os volveremos a pedir nada más. Todos seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas y nuestros pecados habrán quedado lejos, muy lejos. En un pasado que no volveremos a tocar. Solo tienes que hacer eso por nosotros.

Intentó bloquear la imagen de la mujer de su mente y miró al suelo. _«_Ahora es tu turno de pagar por los tuyos_». _Y el corazón le empezó a latir apresurado de nuevo haciendo que su sangre le bombeara entre la sienes. Solo tenía diecisiete años y ya tenía pecados por los que pagar. Ese fue un pensamiento involuntario que le secó la garganta y le hizo pensar en la guerra que habían dejado atrás, la que aún no sabía si habían perdido o ganado. El corazón le dolía. Le había dolido todo ese tiempo y por eso no se extrañó cuando escuchó la voz de su padre susurrar:

—Lo hará.—El zumbido se hizo más intenso. Volvió a desdoblarle el paisaje de ruina, las personas que lo miraban sin expresión, las caras desdibujadas po un momento.—¿Cuándo empezaremos?

La mujer pelirroja ya lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su hijo y Shine intentó hablar através de los sollozos amortiguados:

—Mañana mismo, esa es la cuestión. Podríamos haber traído a alguien de fuera del país pero no tenemos tiempo. Si no empezamos mañana, dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo por ella.—Dijo nervioso, suspirando.—En la enfermería hay camas suficientes y podremos dormir todos aquí, si no prefieren ir a otra parte del castillo.

Y por fin, Harry, que había estado todo el tiempo callado a los pies de la cama, se irguió y negó decidido:

—No, imposible.—Con un deje de prepotencia que a Draco le crispó los nervios.—Hogwarts está inestable. Hay partes del castillo intrasitables y otras que pueden ceder bajo un solo pie. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

Esa voz. Esa voz lo sulfuraba de una manera irracional desde siempre.

Desde que su padre le había lanzado a los brazos de aquella locura Draco no había dicho nada y no había querido pensar. Su suerte estaba hechada, _ilea acta est,_ y dijese lo que dijese que no iba a cambiar el hecho de que su destino ya había sido escrito por unas manos más poderosas que las suyas.

Pero esa voz...

Sintió la bilis subirle hasta la garganta y escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno. Como una serpiente. Como lo que era:

—Escúchame Potter.—Le dijo con los dientes apretados.—No vas a hacer tú el que tenga que decidir donde cojones voy a dormir o dejar de dormir, porque voy a ir a mi sala común y a mi habitación.

Harry arrugó el ceño un momento, y se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante:

—Por mí estupendo. Me encantará ver como se te parte esa cabeza de melón cuando se te caiga parte del techo encima.

—¿Te crees muy listo, cuatro ojos?—Susurró. Draco también se cruzó de brazos y apretó otra vez los dientes, pues no quería empezar a gritar como una niña. —La guerra ya ha acabado, puedes dejar de hacerte el héroe. ¿O vas a seguir mangoneándonos a todos?

—¡Ya está, por favor!—Gritó de pronto Hermione, alzando los brazos.

—Tú te callas, sangre sucia. No te metas en cosas que te vienen grandes.

—¡Draco!

Aquello fue el colmo de la irreal. El que había gritado había sido su padre. Su propio padre.

Draco lo miró de hito en hito pero no Lucius no le devolvió la mirada. No lo podía creer. Se había escudado en que su padre había dado el visto bueno a aquella locura porque no tenía más remedio, porque era un indultado, porque él también deseaba que su hijo fuera libre como ahora lo era él. ¿Pero defender a una sangre sucia por encima de Draco?, ¿delante de una docena de traidores a la sangre?

Vio por un momento, bajo la ira por la que ardía, a Ron pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica, que se refugió en él dolida. A su lado, Harry parecía fuera de sus casillas pero solo resoplaba. Al menos lo había sacado de quicio pero ese premio no le consolaba en absoluto después de aquello. Y aunque fue un pensamiento fugaz, que apenas apresó, pensó que ya era la segunda vez que su padre le vendía a cambio de algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

El doctor Shine, aún de pie al lado de la cama, había seguido la pelea con la boca abierta y la varita en la mano. Se quedó un rato mirando aquellos dientes de caballo y la lengua rosada, encantado de haberle metido una quaffle por el gaznate pero enseguida el hombre se recompuso, y se dio la vuelta mientras recogía todo los enseres desparramados su alrededor:

—Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar descansar a la paciente.—Dijo de espaldas a todos.— Y de descansar nosotros. Ha sido un día duro y lo estamos pagando.—Acabó por meter los folios que había sacado anteriormente y cerró el maletín con un _«_click_»._ Luego se dio la vuelta, hizo una especie de reverencia, dio las buenas noches, y se fue.

Aún no se había hecho de noche pero la luz que entraba por las ventanas era escasa. Cuando el medimago cruzó la puerta Harry suspiró y lo siguió, rebasándole sin ni siquiera mirarle y también salió. De pronto todos se pusieron en marcha.

El chico de la cola de caballo fue directo hasta las ventanas y empezó a repararlas una a una. El otro pelirrojo de nariz estirada fue hacia la puerta y también empezó a lanzar hechizos en ella, bajo el ruido que la madera hacia al recomponerse. La dos únicas mujeres que había en la habitación empezaron a ordenar y a hacer desaparecer los cascotes, y todos parecían de pronto haber encontrado una tarea en la que distraerse. Solo uno de ellos seguía al lado de la cama y los miraba.

Lucius fue el primero en hablar:

—Si no es mucha molestia, señor Weasley, mi hijo y yo nos quedaremos en las camas del fondo.

—Por supuesto.—Confirmó Arthur un poco agobiado pero cortés, señalándoles las camas del final del pasillo.

—Gracias. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.—Respondió, y se dio la vuelta.

**...**

La noche cayó en Hogwarts y sobre él un sueño extraño. Se despertaba y se dormía a ráfagas, tenía calor, frío, las sábanas le picaban, se volvían demasiado suaves. Allí no había cortinas que pudieran tapar la desazón y el agobio de su cuerpo, y le daba vergüenza pensar que todos fingían dormir y que en realidad miraban como estaba muerto de miedo sobre la cama. Pero allí no se escuchaba nada más que los típicos ruidos de la noche, la madera crujir, alguna piedra caer en alguna parte del castillo. Las respiraciones sosegadas del sueño.

De pronto lo pensó entre la neblina del duermevela. A la chica perdida apenas se le escuchaba respirar.

Después de que el doctor Shine y Potter volvieran todos se turnaron de dos en dos para ir al cuarto de baño. Él fue, pero solo. Su padre fue después y tardó más que todos los demás. Tanto, que Draco y los Weasley ya estaban metidos en la cama cuando él llegó. Luego de eso había intentado no pensar pero le agobiaba la idea del embudo que el medimago había explicado. ¿Y si él también se quedaba allí dentro atrapado para siempre?, ¿nadie lo había pensado?

Por Merlín, en que absurdo lío se había metido. O lo habían metido. Veía la espalda de su padre bajar y subir lentamente en la cama de al lado. Su pelo rubio cayéndole por los hombros y no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, pero al final el sueño lo visitó en forma de bostezo y se dejó llevar por él.

Draco se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo y apoyó lentamente la cabeza en la almohada. Aún tenía los ojos medio cerrados pero era tan fuerte la sensación de que caía, que temió que alguien lo hubiese engañado y que ya hubiesen puesto en practica el plan sin su consentimiento. Así que intentó no cerrar los ojos y clavar la mirada en los pies de las personas que ya dormían plácidamente. Bueno, casi todas.

Alguien estaba de pie en el pasillo. A Draco se le cerraban los ojos. Había alguien, una figura. ¿Estaría soñando? De pie, delante de la cama de la jóven. No hacía nada, no se movía. Simplemente la miraba como si nada más a su alrededor existiera. Solo había una vela encendida en todo el recinto y era la que estaba al lado del jarrón con el narciso. Gracias a ella, Draco se durmió pensando que diablos hacia el doctor Shine levantado a esas horas.

**...**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis entendido todo porque me ha costado entenderme hasta a mí xD Con que os haya dejado el gusanillo de la intriga me quedo más que contenta, pero no está de más un REVIEW. Por favor, no perdamos las costumbre. No solo haréis feliz a alguien, si no daréis a conocer el fic, la página seguirá más activa y las que escriben lo harán más rápido y con más ganas. Sé que no en todos los capítulos se tiene algo que decir aparte de que te ha gustado y da pereza, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no cuesta nada de vez en cuando saber que alguien más la sigue. Da mucho ánimos. De todas maneras, gracias por leer, de verdad. Nunca se os puede agradecer del todo. Una mención especial a la cantidad de personas que han visitado mis historias desde China O.o xD Me estoy imaginando que muchos hispanohablantes han hecho realidad mi sueño y bua, ¡qué envidia! O eso, o que allí saben hablar más español que aquí cualquier lengua. Yo no hablo bien ni esta. Así que segunda envidia. ¡Un beso!**


End file.
